Recuperandola
by girlonfire91
Summary: No aguanto más las ganas de ir a consolarla así que voy a donde se encuentra su silla y la abrazo y pongo en ello todo el amor que siento por ella, quiero que se de cuenta con ese abrazo que nunca la voy a dejar sola que siempre voy a estar ahí para ella.


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, HACEN PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA DISFRUTENLA.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que volví a casa, aún no he tenido mucho contacto con Katniss, al parecer no quiere verme, y no la culpo, le he echo tanto daño que me resulta doloroso el solo mirarla a los ojos y recordar que intente matarla...

-Vaya pero que es este desastre- dice Haymitch interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y pateando el tiradero que hay en mi casa.

-Yo...

-Tranquilo chico, no tienes que darme explicaciones, se por lo que estas pasando, otro episodio?

Asiento con la cabeza no tengo ganas de hablar ni de aguantarme los sermones y burlas de Haymitch...

-Sabes ella está igual que tu, solo se encierra a llorar, ya ni siquiera come.

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer nada, no puedo acercarme a ella, es peligroso, soy peligroso.

-Ya no lo eres chico, mírate, eres el mismo Peeta que conocí hace unos años, el mismo chico enamorado que esta dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar a la mujer que ama, o es que ya no la amas?

-Sabes que sí, nunca dejare de amar a Katniss, es sólo que, no se, y si le hago daño, en cualquier momento puedo descontrolarme y... No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Como quieras, pero tampoco puedes quedarte acá a morir así como ella lo esta haciendo.

-Que quieres que haga.

-No lo se, que te parece si vuelves con la panadería? Así podría llevarle algo de pan a tu testaruda novia, así no morirá de hambre.

-Podría ser, no lo se, es muy doloroso para mi.

-Lo se, pero creo que sería más doloroso ver como Katniss se deja morir de hambre y soledad, piénsalo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras el.

No espere mucho a que Haymitch se fuera para empezar a recoger todo el tiradero en el que se había convertido mi casa, la idea de que Katniss muriera hizo que el miedo se apoderara de mi cuerpo, no podía dejar que eso pasara, así que por más doloroso que fuera decidí sacar mi vieja ropa de trabajo y empecé a hornear todo tipo de panes y pasteles, no pude evitar llorar al recordar todo lo que mi padre me enseño desde pequeño y luche contra mi muto que me decía que habían muerto por culpa de Katniss y logre controlarme, y me di cuenta que tal vez podría acercarme a ella, así fuera sólo como un amigo, lo soportaría solo con estar a su lado.

Es de mañana, así que decido levantarme, de todas formas las pesadillas no me dejan dormir mucho, me doy un baño y me dirijo a la cocina para glasear unas galletas que le he echo a Katniss y para guardar en una cesta los panes que he horneado para ella, en su mayoría de queso ya que creo que son sus favoritos.

Luego de terminar de glasear decido hacer chocolate caliente, se que a Katniss le gustará, y así puede comer algo, antes de salir de casa me entra el miedo de ir a verla, tal vez me rechace o tal vez llegue uno de mis episodios y quiera lastimarla, todas mis dudas desaparecen cuando la oigo gritar, dejo todo en el suelo y fuerzo la puerta para poder entrar en la casa y correr hasta su habitación.

Un instante antes de entrar a su habitación la oigo gritar...

-Noo, Peeta, no me dejes, no te mueras...

No dudo un segundo en meterme en la cama con ella y abrazarla como lo hacíamos antes.

-Ya preciosa, acá estoy es sólo una pesadilla.

-Peeta! Peeta!

-Ya Kat, es sólo una pesadilla, despierta- le digo besando su cabeza.

-Peeta! Quédate conmigo- dice aún con los ojos cerrados pero llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre- le digo abrazándola lo más fuerte que puedo.

-Peeta? Pero qué haces aquí?- me dice mirándome a los ojos muy confundida.

-Kat... Katniss, yo, lo siento, venía a traerte algo para comer y te escuche gritar así que forcé tu puerta y vine a ver que te ocurría, después de todo eso es lo que nosotros hacemos, cuidarnos el uno al otro, real o no real?

-Real, me dice separándose de mi y bajando la mirada.

-Bueno ya que he comprobado que estas bien, creo que debería irme, te he echo algunas galletas y panes queso también te he traído chocolate- le digo levantándome de su cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación.

-Peeta, espera, tal vez... quieras, no se, desayunar conmigo, después de todo tu lo has preparado.

No me lo puedo creer, me ha invitado a quedarme a desayunar con ella, y la pesadilla que estaba teniendo era sobre perderme, después de todo creo que volveremos a ser amigos, eso es lo que más esperó ya que no puedo verla de otra forma.

-Estas segura?

-Si. Deberías quedarte a comer algo.

-Esta bien, voy a bajar a preparar la mesa en lo que te arreglas vale?

-Vale- me dice con una expresión en la cara que parece ser una sonrisa aunque esta algo triste y sus ojos están muy rojos por causa de su llanto.

Bajo las escaleras bastante despacio tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que acababa de pasar allá arriba, cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón veo que Haymitch esta por entrar.

-Pero que coño ha pasado aquí- dice examinando la puerta.

-Hola Haymitch.

-Chico, pero que estas haciendo aquí? Katniss esta bien?- me dice mirándome con algo de recelo y viendo escaleras arriba.

-Si, no te preocupes, sólo he venido a traerle algo de pan...

-Si ya lo he visto en la entrada, pero que ha pasado ella esta bien?

-Si, sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y gritaba, así que forcé la puerta y entre para ver sí se encontraba bien.

-Oh ya veo, y te vas a quedar más tiempo?

-Si voy a comer con ella.

-Pero que bien chico, veo que me has echo caso y has venido por ella. Bueno los dejo para que hablen, lo necesitan.

Haymitch sale de la casa y yo lo sigo en silencio para llevar a la cocina las cosas que le he traído a Katniss, entro en silencio a la cocina y saco un cuenco para poner el pan, abro la heladera y veo que hay algunos huevos de gallina, algo bastante inusual así que creo que Effie le ha estado enviando provisiones desde el Capitolio porque sólo allí se consiguen fácilmente, también encuentro algo de Bacon así que decido prepararle huevos con Bacon, para que coma algo más, cuando estoy terminando de servir llega ella, tiene puesto un vestido que da un poco abajo de sus rodillas, es de color verde recuerdo que es su color favorito, muy pocas veces la he visto en vestidos, no es que le agradé mucho, pero se ve hermosa, no puedo evitar dejar lo que estoy haciendo y quedarme viéndola, es como sí el tiempo se detuviera.

-Peeta? Estas bien?

-Katniss? Eh, si, sólo... Te vez linda con ese vestido.

-Gracias- me dice con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya está el desayuno, si quieres pasa a la mesa ya llevo todo.

Desayunamos en silencio puedo notar como se sonroja al mirarme así que me confundo aun mas, no puedo creer que este sentado en la misma mesa que ella como en los viejos tiempos me gustaría decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que pienso, pero en este momento soy muy peligroso para ella, tengo que hacer lo mejor para que ya este a salvo.

-Peeta gracias por venir a verme, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para mi.

-No tienes ni que decirlo Katniss, Haymitch me ha dicho que ya no sales, y que tampoco comes.

-Bueno- me dice con una expresión triste en su cara- es que, no puedo, yo no debería estar viva, ella sí, ella sí, Finnick también, y todas esas personas inocentes...-sentí como se quebró su voz y vi como lágrimas descontroladas empezaban a salir de su rostro -los veo cada noche en mis pesadillas, no puedo más con esto Peeta, ya no aguanto más.

No aguanto más las ganas de ir a consolarla así que voy a donde se encuentra su silla y la abrazo y pongo en ello todo el amor que siento por ella, quiero que se de cuenta con ese abrazo que nunca la voy a dejar sola que siempre voy a estar ahí para ella.

-Tranquila Kat, tienes que pensar que ellos siempre hicieron lo posible porque la vida de todos fuera mejor, Finnick lucho para que su hijo viviera en un lugar justo y Prim... Ella... Ella me hizo recordar que yo te amaba.

-Como?- me dice aún dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ella fue mi enfermera en el 13 Kat.

-Yo no lo sabía, que te hizo recordar?

-Que estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, por que vivieras una vida normal así yo no estuviera en ella, me hizo recordar que te amaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Y ya no es así?

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes Kat, soy peligroso para ti. Y no puedo ponerte en riesgo así tenga que resignarme a ser sólo tu amigo.

Ahora es ella quien me abraza, lloramos los dos, creo que nos hacia falta tener esa charla, aunque dolorosa, creo que nos ha servido para unirnos más.

-Tienes que vivir Kat, por ella, por ellos, tienes que hacer que todo valga la pena. Prométeme que lo harás que no dejarás que la depresión y la culpa te ganen, recuerda que sólo fuimos una pieza en todo esto. Prométemelo Kat.

-Te lo prometo...

-Vale- le digo sonriendo porque se que va a cumplir esta promesa- Bueno, creo que ya debería irme a casa, estoy algo cansado.

-Peeta, porque no te quedas un rato más, me gustaría contarte una idea que tengo.

Me sorprende un poco su proposición, y aunque me aterra la idea es lo que más quiero en este mundo, estar con ella.

-Vale, me gustaría mucho.

-Gracias.-Me dice levantando los platos con una sonrisa.

Pasamos la mañana hablando sobre su idea de crear un libro sobre los juegos, que diga lo barbáricos que fueron y todas las vidas que se perdieron, va a tener un enfoque especial en todos los héroes de la guerra como Finnick, Prim, todos los soldados y tributos que murieron por darnos una oportunidad de vida mejor.

-Kat, quieres que prepare algo de comer? Ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Vale, quieres que te ayude?

-Si, vamos a la cocina- le digo con una amplia sonrisa.

Decidimos preparar un guisado de hortalizas y hacer una ardilla al horno, Katniss tenía comida que le habían llevado del Capitolio pero preferimos hacer algo más nuestro más del doce.

-Peeta... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Kat, dispara- Le digo sonriendo y ella sonríe a la vez.

-Cuándo... Cuando volviste a ser tu?

-Bueno, creo que desde el distrito trece, aún no estaba del todo bien, pero ya recordaba muchas cosas, Prim me hizo recordar muchas cosas.

-Entiendo. Y porque no me lo habías dicho.

-Bueno, es que en ese momento estabas con Gale, los veía siempre juntos y no creí que fuera buena idea, no creí que pudiera controlarme si te veía todo el tiempo con el, eso solo hacia que mi muto me repitiera que sólo me habías usado, aunque Prim luchara todas las noches por hacerme creer lo contrario.

No se en que momento de mi relato empezó a llorar.

-Kat, cariño, no te preocupes todo esta bien ahora- Le digo abrazándola.

-Es que lo único que he echo es hacerte daño, Haymitch tiene razón cuando dice que no te merezco.

-Ya no llores cariño, y no le hagas caso a Haymitch, sabes que a el le gusta molestarte.

-Yo se que el tiene razón, tu mismo lo dijiste, Prim te hizo recordar que me amabas, no que me amas.

-Kat, cariño, yo te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, sólo que me mantenía alejado por que se que podía hacerte daño y no es que estuviera muy bien viéndote con Gale así que decidí no decirte nada.

-Lo siento- me dice y ya no puede contener su llanto así que la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tengo- Aún me quieres?

-Si cariño, más que eso, te amo Kat.

No se en que momento ocurrieron las cosas, sólo se que en este momento Katniss esta besándome, es un beso diferente a todos los demás, en este no hay cámaras ni espectadores, no se por que lo hace, pero me gusta, hace mucho tiempo deseaba besarla de esa forma, lentamente rompemos el beso en busca de aire, toda mi vida soñé con besarla de esa manera.

-Que ha sido eso?

-Tenia ganas de besarte, te ha molestado?

-Tus besos jamás me molestarían Kat- le digo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Me levanto con cuidado para servir la comida deben ser más de las cuatro así que sirvo bastante ya que no creo que Katniss quiera comer algo más. Comemos en silencio y no puedo evitar mirarla, es tan hermosa, nota que no paro de verla y me dedica una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se detenga.

-Sabes Peeta, creo que deberías quedarte esta noche, digo... Como rompiste la puerta, no me siento muy cómoda.

-Estas segura? No lo se, y si tengo un ''episodio''?

-Se que no me lastimarás Peeta- me dice con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano entre las suyas- además sólo estarías cuidándome y eso es lo que nosotros hacemos, nos cuidamos el uno al otro, lo recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa, y mañana en la mañana voy al quemador por lo necesario para arreglar tu puerta?

-Vale, me esperas en lo que voy por mis cosas?

-Si, quieres que te acompañe?

-No, esta bien tranquilo- Me dice perdiendo se en las escaleras que la llevan a la segunda planta, no me puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando apenas ayer me aterraba la idea de venir a verla y hoy no sólo la he visto, la he besado y va a pasar la noche en mi casa. El solo pensar eso hace que mi muto salga y me diga que todo es una mentira, que lo que ella quiere es matarme, no puedo retenerlo más y empieza a romper cosas y a gritar cosas incongruentes, noto como unos brazos débiles me aferran a mi espalda y me susurran que vuelva.

-Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, Peeta quédate conmigo.

Sus palabras y sus brazos me hacen reaccionar, me giro hacia ella la abrazo y le susurro...

-Siempre, lo siento Kat, aún crees que es buena idea el quedarte conmigo hoy?

-Claro que sí, estamos casados lo recuerdas?- me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- donde más debería estar si no a tu lado.

Y me besa.

Le ayudo con sus pertenencias y al salir de la casa aseguro con fuerza la puerta, sólo tenemos que cruzar una calle para estar en mi casa, no necesito mostrarle la casa ya la conoce a la perfección ya que la suya es exacta a la mía, aún así le indico donde esta el baño en el que puede asearse y le acomodó mi cuarto para que duerma en el, me despido de ella dándole un cálido beso en la cabeza mientras ella me abraza.

-Descansa Kat.

-Tu también.

Esta noche no tengo muchas pesadillas, al contrario sueño con el beso que Katniss y yo nos dimos en la arena de los segundos juegos, siento como la pasión de apodera de mi cuando la oigo gritar, salgo corriendo del cuarto de mi hermano, en el que estaba durmiendo y entro bruscamente al suyo, ella estaba sentada encima de mi cama con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y los brazos en la cabeza, me acerco a ella y le digo...

-Cariño estas bien?

-Si, ya pasó todo, era sólo una pesadilla.

-Vale quieres un poco de agua?

-No, quieres quedarte?

-Claro- Ella se acomoda en la cama dejándome un espacio y levantando las mantas para que me acomode junto a ella.

-Gracias- Me dice recostándose en mi pecho.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cariño.

-Sabes, las únicas noches que no tenía pesadillas eran cuando dormía contigo, después que te alejaran de mi las pesadillas volvieron.

-Gale no te ayudo a combatir las pesadillas?

-El es mi amigo, y no creo que hubiera podido, sólo puedo dormir contigo, es la única forma en la que me siento cómoda.

-Vaya, yo creí que ustedes dos...

-No, yo solo quiero a Gale como un amigo y ahora mismo no se sí quiera volver a verlo.

-Alguna vez lo besaste?

-Si, dos veces, pero no fue como besarte a ti.

-A que te refieres.

-Verás, la primera vez el me beso y fue bastante incómodo, y la segunda vez yo lo bese a el, fue el día que le dieron los azotes en la plaza y fue algo muy fraternal.

-Entiendo, así que tu nunca...

-Nunca he estado con ningún hombre, lo más cerca que he estado de sentir ese deseo es en la arena de los segundos juegos, contigo. Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo Kat, nunca me habías besado así.

-Bueno y tu que me dices, alguna vez tu y otra chica...

-No, jamás, nunca podría estar con una mujer que no fueras tu.

-Y que te detiene- me dice con la voz algo cortada.

-No lo se, tal vez, tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-Yo se que no me lastimarás Peeta. Me amas, y no puedes lastimar a alguien a quien amas.

-Eso es verdad te amo, te amo con todo mi ser Katniss, Y tu? Qué sientes por mi? Me amas? Real o no real?

-Real- Me dice sellando sus palabras contra mis labios, y ahora lo se, ella también me ama, y desea estar conmigo tanto como yo la deseo.

-Peeta...

-Dime cariño- le digo separándome un poco y abrazándola contra mi pecho.

-Te extrañe... Mucho

-Yo también cariño.

La recuesto en la cama y me inclino hacia ella besándola tiernamente ella posa una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras la otra acaricia mi pecho por encima de mi camisa.

-Te amo Peeta.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.

Y profundizamos el beso, noto como se estremece con cada beso que le doy, ella sigue acariciando mi cabello y tengo una sensación nueva con cada caricia suya, aunque con algo de miedo lentamente poso una de mis manos en su cintura y puedo notar que se forma una sonrisa en sus labios, ella decide apresurar algo las cosas y cuela una de sus manos por mi camisa y empieza a acariciar directamente mi pecho, enreda el vello entre sus dedos y se entretiene con uno de mis pezones, deja mi cabello y con mucha suavidad empieza a levantar mi camisa no resisto más así que ya que tiene puesto un camisón bajo mi mano levanto un poco su pijama y empiezo a acariciar sus piernas noto como su espalda empieza a curvarse dándome a entender que quiere más, me deshago de mi camisa por completo y ella deja mis labios y posa los suyos en mi cuello poco a poco noto como se va posicionado encima mío y va bajando sus besos por mi pecho, decido tomar el control de las cosas y me deshago de su camisón me embriaga el aroma que desprende su cuerpo, es como una droga para mi, con cada beso siento que necesito más, acaricio su vientre plano y mis manos suben hasta la base de sus pechos, sin pedir su permiso decido deshacerme de su sostén, me quedo petrificado al verla, siempre soñé con este momento, pero mis sueños no le hacían justicia, ella al notar mi mirada perdida en sus pechos se siente algo cohibida y se tapa con una manta.

-Pasa algo Kat? Quieres qué paremos?

-No! Es sólo que...

-Te avergüenzas?

-Un poco, es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación- me dice algo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, también es mi primera vez lo recuerdas? A demás no tienes porque sonrojarte, eres la mujer más linda del mundo, no tienes por que sentirte mal.- le dijo dándole un beso y quitándole la manta que la cubría.

-Sólo tu puedes hacer que siempre me sienta segura... Te amo...

Esas palabras hicieron que cualquier rastro de miedo que hubiera en mi a disipara, tome sus senos en mis manos y sentí como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de ambos, mi cuerpo me pedía más, estaba experimentando una sed que nunca había sentido y estaba dispuesto a saciarla, me separe de sus labios y empecé a depositar besos en su cuello, a saborearlo, me encantaba su sabor, lentamente fui descendiendo por su omoplato hasta llegar a sus hombros, los mordí y bese, me encantaba ver esa cara de placer que tenía Katniss, sus gemidos y sus ojos en llamas me invitaban a continuar besándola de esa manera, cuando llegue a sus senos sentí un impulso por morder sus ya duros pezones, era maravilloso saber que estaban así por mi, puse su pezón izquierdo en mi boca mientras le daba masajes al otro con mis manos, luego de pasar mi lengua y mis dientes por ese sitio que hasta hace unos minutos era un punto ciego para mi decidí con algo de malicia soplar lo que ya había probado, Katniss soltó lo que creí que había sido el gemido más fuerte de toda la noche, me sujeto de los brazos y volvió a besarme, esta vez era un beso feroz, como si estuviera volcando toda su fuerza en el, empezó a jugar con sus manos sobre mi pantalón de pijama y entonces sentí miedo, impedí que avanzara más y le dije...

-Estas segura? Si quieres detenerte no tengo ningún problema, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir...

-Estas arrepentido de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?

-Claro que no, es sólo que tengo miedo de lastimarte, además se que no quieres tener hijos y no estamos tomando precauciones.

-Ya te dije que no me vas a lastimar Peeta, a demás, algún día vamos a llegar a final no es verdad?

-Si eso creo- le digo inclinándome para besar uno de sus senos y luego besarla en la boca.

-Además no tienes que preocuparte por un embarazo, Coin ya se ha encargado de eso.

-A que te refieres, te hizo daño...

-No, bueno, recuerdas que dijiste que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo?

-Así es, lo recuerdo muy bien, lo hice para salvarte.

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco, el día que dijiste eso ante todo Panem recordé que me había echo una promesa.

-Que promesa?

-Que te mantendría con vida para que encontrarás a alguien que te quisiera como tu me querías, y pudieras vivir con ella y tus hijos, así que me di cuenta que esa persona era yo, y me había prometido a mi misma que conocerías a tus hijos y no iba a permitir que fueran de una mujer que no fuera yo así que bueno ya sabes...

-Entonces si quieres tener hijos?

-Si, bueno solo si tu eres el padre- me dice entre risas.

-Yo sólo los tendría sí tu fueras la madre- le respondo dándole un beso.

-Sólo que no quiero tenerlos ahora mismo, tal vez en algunos años...

-Me parece bien pero ahora dime que te ha echo Coin?

-Oh es verdad, ya lo había olvidado, cuando me rescataron de la arena me hicieron pruebas y se dieron cuenta que no estaba embarazada así que Coin para evitar que se repitiera la situación me mando poner una inyección anticonceptiva y según mis cuentas no debo preocuparme por eso de momento, pero te agradezco que pensaras en lo que yo quiero.

-Y que es lo que quieres ahora?

-Que me hagas el amor...- Me dice con su voz algo cortada por el placer.

Ahora si estoy totalmente decidido, ella quita mis pantalones y vuelvo a besarla voy bajando por su cuello, por la mitad de sus senos por su vientre plano, por su ombligo, y me encuentro con la única prenda que me separa de hacerla mía, muerdo el borde de sus braguitas blancas y las voy deslizando por sus piernas, se que se siente algo incómoda así que cuando la tengo totalmente desnuda ante mi me dirijo a su oído y le digo lo hermosa que es, cuanto la amo y cuanto había soñado con ese momento, vuelvo a descender por su cuerpo depositando besos y caricias por todos lados, cuando llegó a su intimidad la beso, siento como cierra las piernas en un impulso pero poco a poco va cediendo a mis besos saboreo su intimidad y me encuentro con un botón que decido morder, lamer y besar, puedo notar como Katniss va perdiendo el control y gime sin parar, esos sí que son gemidos fuertes, continuo con mi trabajo y paso mi lengua por todos los lugares que me es posible, noto como Katniss eleva sus caderas y en un arranque de pasión me levanta junto a ella, ahora es ella quien lleva el control de las cosas, no para de besarme y la visión que tengo de ella sentada a horcadas sobre mi me vuelve loco, se que debajo de mi ropa interior mi erección está luchando por salir y se torna algo doloroso, ella parece leer mi mente porque empieza a descender por mi cuerpo como minutos antes ya lo había echo yo, baja mis bóxer y entonces siento un alivio en el momento en el que mi erección se libera, se queda muy quieta al ver lo que ha provocado en mi yo solo sonrió y le susurró al oído...

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos...

-Jamás me arrepentiría Peeta- Me dice con una sonrisa.

Entonces lo toma entre sus manos y empieza a frotar al tiempo que yo me adueño nuevamente de sus pezones, ella sigue dándome besos por todo el cuerpo cuando siento que su boca toca mi erección doy un respingo y suelto un gemido que hace que ella sonría.

-Ahora es mi turno- me dice con algo de malicia mientras desliza su lengua por lo largo de mi erección, yo en respuesta a eso oprimo sus senos con toda la fuerza que tengo, lo que hace que ella haga lo mismo en mi, saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo y la acomodo debajo de mi, la beso, la beso por que la amo, porque la deseo y por que se que ella me ama y me desea también...

-Te amo- le digo posicionándome entre sus piernas.

-Yo también te amo Peeta- me dice alzando sus caderas para acercarse más a mi.

Entonces la beso y entro suavemente en ella, noto como suelta un grito ahogado y le digo...

-Tranquila cariño todo va a estar bien...

Noto como hay algo que me impide avanzar así que con desocupan entro en ella con un movimiento fuerte y ella grita...

-Estas bien cariño? Te he echo daño?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo ha dolido un poco, no te detengas.

-Vale, pero si te vuelve a doler voy a parar.

-No! Ya no me duele Peeta, no te detengas.

-Vale cariño.

Empiezo a besarla nuevamente y empezamos un vaivén de caderas, Katniss grita con cada nueva embestida que le doy, pero esta vez no es de dolor, al contrario es de placer no puedo dejar de besarla cada vez que puedo, ella entierra sus uñas en mi espalda y estoy seguro que dejara marcas, pero no me importa, llevo una de mis manos a su intimidad mientras con la otra me sostengo y soporto el peso de mis embestidas, busco su botón y empiezo a masajearlo lo que hace que Katniss arquee su espalda y grite de placer...

-Peetaaa! Ya no aguanto más- me dice en el momento que siento que se corre en mi, esa nueva sensación hace que luego de un par de embestidas yo me una a ella y me corra en su interior, lo que hace que Katniss deje escapar un fuerte suspiro, poco a poco recuperamos nuestras respiraciones y me incorporo a su lado mientras salgo de ella y la abrazo.

-En que piensas?-me dice acariciando mi rostro...

-En lo mucho que te amo- Le digo dándole un beso- Gracias Kat.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cariño, te amo y soy yo la que debería estar agradecida contigo, por estar presente siempre que te he necesitado, por salvar mi vida y por amarme de la forma en que lo haces... Ahora no se qué harás pero quiero repetir esta noche todas las noches de mi vida- Me dice con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Tenlo por seguro cariño, te amo.

Nos fundimos en un tierno beso, ya no había miedos ni preocupaciones yo era suyo y ella era mía lo demás no importaba, nos amábamos y estábamos dispuestos a ser felices para toda la vida.


End file.
